Psionic
In the television show Mutant X, Genomex genetically engineered four classes of New Mutants: Feral, Molecular, Elemental and Psionic. Psionic New Mutants are very powerful. They focus their powers through their minds and it is not uncommon for one Psionic to have powers belonging to several subclasses. Subclasses (listed in order from the most common) Telepaths: Telepaths have the ability to read and to alter the thoughts of others. Some can also communicate with other people-especially other Psionics, mentally. Powerful Telepaths can completely alter a person's personality. They can also control others with their minds. Some can even speak to and control animals with their own minds. * Examples: Ruby Bishop (telepathy/extra-sensory perception), Lisa Valentine (telepathic with link her son), Marika (telepathy/memory projection), Maria (new mutant detection), Mark Griffin (memory manipulation), Sam Raymond (sensory link by touch), Carter (mental freezing), Andrea Marshall (telepathy), Riley Morgan (telepathy) Telekinetics: Telekinetics have the ability to move objects with their minds. * Examples: Frank Thorne (telekinesis), Alison Turner (telekinesis), Steven Benedict (telekinesis), Daniel Benedict (telekinesis), Harvey Lanchester (telekinetic combustion/pyrokinesis), Rucker (telekinetic shockwave), Charles Carter (telekinesis), Toni Quintana (telekinesis), Morgan Fortier (telekinesis) Tele-Empaths: Tele-Empaths have the ability to feel and to alter the emotions and perceptions of others. Some can even project their own feelings into the minds of other people. NOTE: Tele-Empaths are prone to severe occasional migraines. * Examples: Emma deLauro (tele-empathy/mental manipulation), Dr. Olivia Robinson (tele-empathy), Henry Voight (mind control/dream manipulation) Tele-Cybers: Tele-Cybers have the ability to manipulate and interact with electronic devices. NOTE: Tele-Cybers are prone to radical emotional shifts. * Examples: Michelle Bigelow (cybernetic mind/technopathy), William Dennett (digital communication/technopathy) Precognitives: Precognitives, aka Precogs have premonitions of the future. These are only of a possible future and outcomes can be altered. * Examples: Emma deLauro (empathic precognition), Tyler Ryan (precognition), John Bishop (precognition) Illusionists: Illusionists harness the power to project fake visuals and occasionally attitudes. The quality of illusions can be poor, appearing in a holographic form, or incredibly convincing. * Examples: Emma deLauro (empathic illusion casting), Levak Ivanov (alternate reality projection), Johnny Cummings (remote illusion casting), Zack Lockhart (holographic projection) NOTE: Some Psionics develop the power to use mental bolts that are capable of knocking a person unconscious. More than likely, Telepaths and Tele-Empaths develop this power more regularly than other Psionics due to the fact that they can access another person's mind, although they do it in different ways. New Mutants that have the abilities of Intangibility or Imperviousness are often immune to this power; other highly developed Psionics may be as well. This class of New Mutants is considered to be the most difficult to monitor and control. Other Psionic Subclasses Like with Moleculars and Elementals, there are other subclasses in this category. For Example, Diane Taylor is Multi-Dimensional Psionic. She can send matter to alternate dimensions, she can create alternate dimensions and can shift three-dimensional energies and objects there. She can also shift physical energy into alternate dimensions and cast energy into any environment she chooses to create. A New Mutant named Silva is able to transmit concentrated waves of pain which affects other people's pain centers and cause very strong pain. He can also tie people in their pain centers. He can also overload people's pain centers by projecting a definite amount of pain waves. A New Mutant named Cyrus Payton was part of The Walker Project which studied an Astral Projection. After an unfortunate experiment, he became an astral projection without physical body. Due to this fact, he is able to take control (possess) over other people's bodies, don't feel pain and wounds, and possess incredible strength, speed and agility. Also, he can "Burn Out" astral bodies of others by touch, thus killing them instantly. Other Psionics Other Psionics include Professor X, a Telepath, diamond body-changing Emma Frost who possesses Telepathy and Potential Telekinesis, illusion casting Mastermind and Jean Grey who possesses both Telepathy and Telekinesis. Prue Halliwell from the WB series Charmed possesses both Telekinesis and Astral Pojection and her sister Phoebe Halliwell is both a Tele-Empath and Precognitive. Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psionic_(Mutant_X)"